The Chronicles of Red and Friends: Kanto Region
by ImInsane1996
Summary: Red, a boy of 16, starts his pokemon journey later than most others. Along with Blue, Green and Yellow, he will explore the world of Kanto uncovering its secrets. Follow him as his journey unfolds. *Loosely based off of the three original games -Red, Blue and Yellow and also Fire Red and Leaf Green.


**Author's note: Hey everyone this is my first story I've ever really written other then short ones for school. I have only done one chapter so far but i will be continuing this story and regularly updating. Please feel free to review as all feed back is welcome. Thanks and enjoy**

Red awoke early this morning. Although the weather was freezing cold and Red had to drag him self out of bed, he was eager to start the day and had a large smile on his face. As he slowly started to wake up he noticed a ringing sound and remembered the alarm that had awoken him. He turned it off and checked to see the time. _7:10. _He quickly dressed himself in his clothes, a pair of blue jeans, his everyday, black and red sneakers, dark blue long sleeve top and his red vest over the top. Then he placed on his green gloves and his cap on his head over his dark hair. He then grabbed his already packed bag off his desk and bolted down stairs. This was the moment he had looked forward to the majority of his life. Ever since he was six and he first learned of the mystical Pokemon that inhabited Kanto, he wanted to journey across the world and uncover the many mysteries it held. Most people in Pallet town, Red's home, would receive there Pokedex and leave at the age of ten to fulfill this dream. However Red had promised his mum he would stay until he was sixteen and help out her to get settled into the town. He knew she struggled after his father had died. He had started to work around the famous Professor Oak's lab to earn money so she could live a happy life once he left. A few moths after he turned fifteen, the house had been paid off and Oak had promised to care for her. However Red decided to wait until his sixteenth birthday to actually start his journey. Today was finally that day. As he got down the stairs he saw his mum sitting at the table waiting for him to come down. On the table was a small birthday cake with sixteen candles and also a small wrapped present. He stood in the stair way for a few seconds taking in the room and all the memories. There was the glass window that was crudely repaired after he pretended to catch a pokemon and had thrown a rock through it, and the small rug in front of the TV where he would sit and watch every pokemon related show. He then looked into the eyes of his mother, they were warm and welcoming on most days, but today they held a hint of sorrow. Could he really blame her though? He himself was also feeling a pang of sorrow in his heart. He had never been away from her for more then a day and now he was leaving to journey all around the world. He walked over to her and gave her a hug before sitting opposite her. After a few seconds of silence between them, his mother finally spoke up.

"Happy birthday, Red. The day is finally here and you can now fulfill your dream of becoming a pokemon trainer. I bought you a present, I know you can make great use of it", she managed to say as she handed him the package.

Red thanked her and eagerly opened it. Inside was a small square like device that flipped open revealing a screen on the top and buttons below it with numbers 0-9 and the alphabet on these buttons too. It was the newest Pokegear available and had only just come out. It had a complete touch screen up the top, allowed phone calls to be made, contained a map and also had many other features that could be added. This would be perfect for his journey.

"Thanks mum! Now I can plan my journey ahead and I'll always be able to contact you!", he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Seeing the excitement on his face, Red's mother also smiled and felt proud of her son. As much as she'd miss him, she was glad to see him able to achieve his goal. Red then ate a large chunk of the cake for breakfast, not the healthiest meal to start the day but hey, it was his birthday after all! His mother then cut off some more and wrapped it up for the journey before leaving a small helping for herself. Red quickly said a small goodbye before heading out towards the Professors lab. He would come back after getting his first pokemon for a proper goodbye, but even this was hard enough. His thoughts raced through the memories of his childhood and his life here in Pallet town. He was so distracted he didn't even realise he'd already walked the five minutes to reach the lab. He quickly regained his senses and pushed open the large entrance. As he walked in, he took in all the sights around him. There were various pictures of exotic pokemon, men and women in lab coats and lots of strange machinery that he couldn't even imagine the use of. He then walked into the next room of the lab to see the professor standing there looking towards him. In front of the professor was another three people, another boy of around sixteen, and two girls, one seventeen and one also sixteen. At his appearance they turned around and Red instantly recognised who they were. The boy was Blue, he was Red's rival and also his best mate. He was a fairly tall boy and was dressed similarly to Red except his top was red and his jacket was blue. They had known each other for years and once Blue heard Red would be staying, he decided to also wait to join him on his journey. Next was the tall blonde girl next to him. Her name was Green and she was also a friend of Reds. Green and Blue had also been close for a long time and had even now started to date. She too wanted to wait and journey with Red. Finally, and most importantly thought Red, was Yellow. She was fairly short like Red and they were around the same height. In his eyes she was beautiful with her small nose and freckles, her blue eyes and warm smile... Red had to snap himself out of these thoughts. Yellow and Red had been close for years and everyone said they would be perfect together and even felt the same, however they were both too shy to admit it. Along with Blue and Green, she was the fourth friend of the group who would journey with him. They quickly exchanged greetings and waited for the professor to speak. Red also noticed three pokeballs on the table. Three? That's odd, where's the fourth he thought. But he couldn't ponder it long as Oak spoke up.

"Ah, welcome Red. I see you made it here all right. The others only just arrived themselves. Now as you may notice there are three pokeballs on the table. These are for Blue, Green and Yellow. As for you Red, you shall receive a special pokemon I caught earlier for you. But lets not waist time, its only fair ladies go first so Green and Yellow, you two can have a rock paper scissors battle to see who chooses first."

The two girls walked up to the table and faced each other before they decided who went first. Yellow won the game and Red cheered to himself. He already knew which she would pick, she was a fan of water pokemon and when she reached for the second pokeball he wasn't surprised.

"Squirtle, I choose you!", she said as she threw the pokeball into the air.

Out of the small ball, a blue turtle standing on its legs appeared.

~Squirtle, Squirt! - it seemed to be happy.

"You and I will be the best of friends Squirtle".

"Okay now its my choice, I choose Bulbasuar, the grass pokemon!" said Green as she grabbed the first pokeball and also released her pokemon.

~Bulba, Bulbasaur! - it started to dance around Green's leg happily.

"Now I guess I get Charmander, that's my favourite!" Yelled Blue in excitement after calling out his pokemon to join the others.

~Char, Charmander – It started to play with the other two pokemon.

"Now, Red its time for you to receive your pokemon. Here you go, it'll be a surprise as to what you get!", said Oak.

Red took the pokeball form him and stared at it for a bit before throwing it up into the air.

"Go pokemon, show me who my new partner is!", he said, slightly excited and slightly nervous.

The pokeball emitted a red beam and started to form the shape of a pokemon. As Red noticed what it was, a smile lit up on his face.

**Okay I left this chapter with a cliff hanger to build excitement. It ll be fairly easy to guess what pokemon he gets. please stay tuned and the next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
